Growing is change
by Kawaii-Nodoka
Summary: Cela fait deux ans que Stan s'est rendu compte de ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami de toujours Kyle. Quand amour rime avec toujours /!\YAOI/!\
1. Prologue

Prologue

Moi c'est Stan Marsh, je viens d'avoir 16 ans et j'habite depuis ma plus tendre enfance à South Park, une petite ville où les enfants sont plus futés que les adultes et où la fin du monde a failli se produir plusieurs fois. Depuis mes 8 ans je n'est pas beaucoup changé mis à part que j'ai bien grandi et que maintenant je ressemble plus à un homme qu'à un petit enfant sâge. Cartman n'a pas changé lui, il a bien dut prendre quelques kilos en plus mais sont caractère de merde lui est toujours bien là. Kenny quand à lui enlève de plus en plus souvent sa capuche, il faut dire que le temps là gâté, maintenant c'est un grand et beau blond au yeux bleu, il est assez sportif mais toujours aussi pervers ce qui lui vaux la réputation de "tombeur de South Park" (toute les filles sont à ses pieds). Quand à Kyle... Ahem... Il a toujours été parfait mais je ne pensais pas que c'était possible de l'être encore plus en grandissant. Sa tignasse rousse s'est lissé avec le temps ce qui est beaucoup plus agréable au touché, et puis il a vachement grandi l'air de rien ! Il est même un peux plus grand que moi, en plus de ça ses traits se sont affinés... Alors maintenant j'ai une question, pourquoi toutes les filles lui saute pas dessus pour lui arracher ses vêtements ?


	2. Chapter 1 : Et si on révisait ?

**Auteur : Kawaii-Nodoka**

**Thème : South Park **

**Commentaire : Je me lance dans une petite fanfic que j'entretiendrais tout les week-end. Celle-ci comportera des scènes yaoi (c'est à dire garçon x garçon) surtout centré sur le Style (StanxKyle) et peut être d'autre :3 **

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Et si on révisait ?

**POV Stan**

Nous étions moi et Kyle entrain de bosser sur nos cours en raison du contrôle de math qui nous attendait demain. J'aimais beaucoup ce petit air sérieux qu'il avait quand il relisait ses leçons. Il était assis tout comme moi à mon petit bureau de chambre l'un face à l'autre, je me surpris alors à fixer les quelques mèches de sa tignasse rousse qui retombaient devant ses magnifiques yeux verts qui était assorti à son bonnet fétiche. J'aurais put rester des heures à contempler mon meilleur ami si celui-ci n'avait pas levé le nez de sa paperasse pour me lancer un regard intrigué.

« J'ai un truc sur la figure c'est ça ?

- Nan. lui répondis-je amusé de sa réaction

- Alors pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? demanda le rouquin

- T'es trop chou quand t'es concentré»

Kyle rougit légèrement, je savais qu'il détestait qu'on le complimente et je dois avouer que ça m'amuse beaucoup de la voir se mettre dans cet état. J'esquissais un léger sourire de satisfaction à la vue du gène de mon ami, il est adorable quand il essaye de cacher son gène.

**POV Kyle**

Il est devenu malade ou quoi Stan ? Il arrive à me mettre dans un état, c'est fou ça y a que lui qui arrive à me faire cet effet avec ses petits mots à la con... Enfin bon retournons à nos moutons.

« Bon alors...

- Hé Kyle ! Demain tu sais ce qu'il y a ?

- Ahem... Heu non... Quoi ?

- C'est l'anniversaire de Bébé !

- T'es sérieux toi ?

- T'étais pas au courant ? Elle organise une méga soirée et tout le groupe est invité !

- C'est bizarre que j'ai pas été au courant...

- C'est pas grave ça ! Ca te branche de venir ?

- Je demanderais à ma mère mais si c'est ok on y va ensemble hin ?

- Yep' comme d'habitude Ky' ! »

Je lui rendit son sourire et il me gratta la nuque en rigolant légèrement, j'aime beaucoup le voir heureux, c'est l'une des seules choses qui compte pour moi, son bonheur...

Après deux heures de révisions intensives je décidais avec tristesse de rentrer chez moi, si je rentrais encore une fois en retard j'allais devoir subir la fureur de ma mère. Il faut dire que même avec le temps elle n'a pas beaucoup changé, bien sûr elle a prit quelques rides et est devenue encore plus sévère mais bon je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est ma mère et je l'aime comme elle est. Je me leva et me dirigea vers la porte et tourna la tête et aperçu Stan un peut déçu que je parte maintenant, je m'avança alors vers lui et me baissa pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il m'enlaça et me serra contre lui.

« Veux pas que tu parte tout de suite moi...

- Fait pas le gamin Stan, tu sais très bien que moi aussi je serais bien resté mais...

- Mais alors reste ! Me coupa-t-il.»

Je soupira un peux amusé, lui tapota le dos et mit fin au câlin.

« On se voit demain de toute façon !

- Que demain ? Grimaça le brun

- C'est pas comme si t'allais en mourir ! Rigolais-je

- Mais on a même pas put parler !

- Tu sais comment est ma mère Stan, je dois y aller, désolé...

- Bon... Et bien à demain alors !

- A demain ! »


	3. Chapter 2 : Triste Matinée

**Chapitre 2**

C'était une matinée froide comme toujours à South Park ce qui n'empêchait pas les adolescents de s'amuser. Wendy et Barbara papotaient, Craing et sa bande zonaient derrière les bâtiments tandis que Kyle & Stan observaient les mouches passer, assis sur un banc.

Les rires éclataient de partout, on ne pouvait pas dire que la cour était un endroit triste. Pourtant Kenny était seul, assit contre un mur, le regard perdu dans le vide. Depuis sa rentré en 6ème, le grand blond est méprisé par beaucoup de garçon et s'est attiré la réputation de "tombeur du collège". Il faut dire qu'il n'y est pas pour rien. Depuis que Kenny avait décidé d'enlever plus souvent son anorak orange, les filles lui tombaient toute dans les bras. Au début ce n'était pas déplaisant et il en profita, mais très vite ce "don" lui attira la jalousie de la plupart des hommes de l'établissement qui se mirent à répandre les pires rumeurs du monde sur lui. Depuis le beau blond n'a plus aucune confiance en lui.

« - Kenny ? »  
Le dénommé sursauta, personne ne venait le voir dans ses moments de solitude normalement. Personne ? Sauf Butters bien sûr.

« - Humm ? marmonna l'imortel.

- Ça va pas ?

- Bah si pourquoi tu...

- Arrête de me mentir Kenny, le coupa le blondinet, je sais que quelque chose te tracasse !

- ...  
Butters s'assit à côté de son ami et lui lança un regard plein de bonnes intentions et de gentillesse. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit tendrement, le même sourire aux lèvres que celui qu'il avait à 8 ans.

- Tu sais, je suis là si tu as besoin de parler hin...

- Butters... Tu sais, entama Kenny après une minute de blanc, cela fait quatre ans bientôt que l'on se moque de moi, que ce soit à cause de ma famille, de mon physique ou de mon caractère de merde... Je n'ai jamais put connaitre l'amour pur, les seules filles qui m'aborde ce sont des chaudasses en manque. Je suis seul et je crois que je vais le pour toujours. De toute façon qui voudrait d'un mec qui crève chaque jour ? Je suis mort presque tout les jours de ma vie, je connais la douleur mieux que personne et pas seulement la douleur physique, au non ! Y a toujours ses connards qui sont là pour me détruire mentalement.»

Le pauvre blond sanglotait mais se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas laisser échapper de larme. Butters quant à lui avait tout écouté, il se sentait obligé de lui venir en aide maintenant, et pas seulement parce que Kenny était son ami, mais aussi pour une autre raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. McCormik renifla et ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Il se recroquevilla et mit sa capuche pour que personne ne voit "le grand tombeur" pleurer. A ce moment là Butters décida de le serrer dans ses bras, cette étreinte chaleureuse ne déplu pas à Kenny, bien au contraire ! Il manquait tant d'affection...

La sonnerie mit fin à ce doux moment, il était tant pour les élèves de regagner leurs classes, et ce que firent les deux blond comme ci rien ne s'était passé. Néanmoins le plus grand des deux avait maintenant un petit sourire au lèvres.

*-*-*Cartman*-*-*

Dans le couloir du bâtiment scolaire tout le monde s'agitait pour prendre ses affaires pour les cours à suivre, tous sauf Cartman qui lui glandait, adossé contre des casiers. Tout les élèves passaient à au moins deux mètres de lui par peur de s'en prendre plein la gueule. Le garçon était connu comme le pire des connards de South Park, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer pourquoi... Dans l'établissement personne ne lui adressait la paroles, seul ses amis d'enfance (et encore !) arrivaient encore à le supporter.

Le gros mangeait une barre de céréales et n'avait pas remarqué la furie qui arrivait vers lui.

«- Eric !

- Putain Wendy ! T'es pas obligé de m'exploser les tympans à chaque fois que tu me vois !

Car oui la demoiselle qui se tenait devant lui était bien Wendy. Depuis qu'elle était devenue plus mature, la jeune fille était repartie à zéro. Elle avait largué Stan et avait découvert le monde qui l'entourait, celui des pervers et de la méchanceté gratuite. La brunette avait déjà essayé de se réfugier dans les bras du meilleur ami de son Ex mais celui ci l'avait "gentillement" envoyé chier. A 14 ans elle s'est alors découverte une forte attirance pour Cartman et le couple s'est rapidement formé. Cependant il ne faut pas oublier que le gros lard a un caractère de merde, ce qui provoquait souvent des scènes de ménage assez impressionnantes.

Revenons à nos moutons. Le regard de Wendy aurait glacé n'importe qui sur place, mais apparemment cela ne faisait ni chaud ni froid à Cartman qui regardait fixement sa petite amie.

« - C'est quoi encore cette merde ?! A ce qu'il parait t'as tripoté l'autre pute à côté de toi en math ! C'est une blague j'espère ?! hurla-t-elle.

- Et toi t'y a cru ? Mais tu me prend pour qui Wendy ? Si je me suis mit avec toi c'est parce que tu es la seule qui compte pour moi. Tu es la seule que j'aime et que j'ai envie de serrer contre moi. Je croyais que tu l'avais compris...»

La colère de Wendy s'atténua, elle avait envie de se prendre une claque mentale. Le regard d'Eric était si sincère, elle le voyait rarement dans cet état. Maintenant elle s'en voulait d'avoir fait de la peine à son petit copain. Elle baissa la tête et regarda le sol. Celui ci se pencha alors vers elle, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et vint lui chuchoter quelques mots doux à l'oreille, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir la jeune fille. Certes Cartman n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un dragueur, mais il savait très bien manipuler les filles et en particulier Wendy. La dénommé le regarda dans les yeux et esquissa un sourire maladroit avant de partir rejoindre ses amies. Le gros sourit intérieurement, fière de lui.

* * *

Hé oui c'est fini u-u... Je sais que c'est pas bien long mais j'avais pas trop d'idée pour la suite alors je me donne une semaine pour trouver une suite digne de ce nom :3.

Stan : Tu m'as oublié...

Nodoka : Non c'est pas..

Stan : Tu m'aime plus hin ? Je suis plus ton bébé d'amour c'est ça ? T^T

Nodoka : Mais arrête w ! *Câline Stan*

Kenny : Pourquoi je suis le mec le plus déprimant de la fiction ? '-'

Nodoka : Parce que t'as une tête à être malheureux voila tout ! Maintenant vous dégagez tous de mon commentaire de fin ou ça va mal se passer ! èwé


End file.
